Skye High
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: On the Isle of Skye dwells a woman named Miko. She works under the tutelage of the Queen. She goes on a journey as an ambassador to Jump City and meets the Titans.
1. Ambassador

"Queen Sgiach I have no desire to do this." Miko said.

"I know my child." Sgiach said. "You are full grown now, though. You must go out into the world and learn the ways of the ningen. Someday you will find yourself a powerful consort."

Miko shook her head. "The human men would not like that archaic word. They prefer husband. And that is not why I am going. I have trained on this island all my life. I have learned the way of the warrior. But my mother Atsuko chose to drown her great power in liquor and sex. I want to know why she chose that path. And I hope to find my grandmother."

"You should stay away from Kaori." Sgiach said. "She is the one who brought you to me. She abandoned you, remember that."

"Perhaps. But she is family. I will find her. She is currently living in a temple in Jump City." Miko said.

Xxx

Miko entered the temple. It was utterly destroyed. An arrow was affixed to the ground wrapped in an ofuda. Miko touched it and jerked back. A seal. Powerful magic.

Next to the arrow was Kaori's corpse.

Miko touched her face.

"Grandmother...I call your spirit to me...one final time..." Miko said. She lit a smudge stick.

"I want you to know I came to see you. I found you. I want to bring you to peace. I will absolve your soul. Your murderer will be brought to justice. I give you my Oath as a Warrior."

Miko pressed her fist to her chest.

"Blood of my blood. I release you to the afterlife. Blessed Be."

With a flash of silver light Kaori's soul passed on.

"That was...beautiful." A boy, a teenager about her age in a superhero suit stood in the doorway. "Who are you?"

"That is my line. Though I suppose by your appearance at the crime scene you are the famous Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. I am Miko, Warrior of the Isle of Skye. I come as ambassador to your city. I was told there was a problem here I would be needed for. But I never expected..."

"What is it? What killed her?" Robin asked.

"It was a yokai." Miko said.


	2. Warrior's Oath

So you're saying there are real monsters out there?" Beast Boy said.

They were all sitting in the control room.

"Don't worry so much. The yokai are usually contained to their realm, the Makai." Miko said. "As a denizen of Skye I have been there many times. Recently the barrier has been removed and an agreement has been reached that yokai are allowed to come to this world. But the law is that they are not allowed to reveal themselves to the humans. That means no messes. They are however allowed to kill humans."

"What? Why would you let them do that?" Robin said angrily.

"Look I'm not the one who made the rules. But the reason is that many yokai survive only on human flesh." Miko said.

"So let them die!" Cyborg said.

"I put forth the idea that they be allowed to raid morgues and graveyards." Miko said. "It was shot down. If the yokai don't get some leeway they will start another war. With their powers humans would become like cattle to them."

"I understand trying to stop a war." Starfire said. "But we cannot allow them to slaughter in our city."

"I don't allow it either." Miko said. "But if I act on my own it is viewed as a declaration of war. If we fight together, they will not see me as a Warrior of Skye, but as a Teen Titan. We will have better chance of success."

"And if we fail?" Raven asked.

"If we fail then the yokai will take this city, and push on to the rest of the world." Miko said.

"That isn't going to happen." Robin said, handing her a communicator. "We welcome you to the Titans, Ambassador Miko."

"It's just Miko." Miko said. "I give you my Warrior's Oath. I swear to you in the name of the Goddess that I will protect Jump City as a comrade, as a Teen Titan."

She crossed her fist over her chest and bowed to them.


	3. Yokai

Miko woke up in the middle of the night to the flashing lights and alert in the Titans Tower.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin said.

Miko followed them into the T Car.

"It's that way." Miko said, her eyes flashing silver.

Without questioning it, the car was steered toward the western part of Jump City.

Miko leapt out of the car with the other Titans. A yokai was attacking an animal shelter. Beast Boy turned into a lion and attacked while Cyborg fired, Raven attacked with shadows, Robin with his fists, and Starfire with her starbolts.

The Yokai was physically weakened and it looked like things were going their way, but then it growled and gathered yoki from the spirits of the animals around it.

"It's just getting stronger!" Robin said. "Miko! What do we do?"

"Distract it. Get me a clear shot." Miko said, positioning her hands like she was aiming a bow and arrow.

The Titans gave the Yokai everything they had, hitting it hard, holding it in place.

Robin held it and Miko fired.

The Sacred Arrow hit the Yokai and it imploded, destroyed.

Miko fell to her knees, glowing silver, then fading, out of power.


	4. Sushi

Miko woke up in her bed later with Raven sitting next to her.

"You've been out for a week." Raven said. "Your soul is disturbed."

"Yeah I know that." Miko said. "Yours isn't a barrel of fun yourself."

"We aren't talking about me." Raven said. "If you wanna keep your monster at bay you need to learn control."

"H-How do you..." Miko said.

"We have a lot in common." Raven said. "That's how I can tell. Anyway Robin asked me to tell him when you woke up."

Raven left and a little bit later Robin entered.

"Are you alright?" Robin said.

"I'm alright." Miko said. She stood up. "Raven gave me some good advice. Can I train with you later?"

"Sure but you probably need to eat first." Robin smiled, handing her some pizza.

Miko gobbled it up hungrily. "Thanks. American food really is great. But I've gotta introduce you guys to onigiri, yakisoba, and sushi."

"I've had sushi before!" Cyborg said, coming in.

"No you haven't." Miko protested. "You've had American sushi. I'm talking Japanese sushi. The real stuff. It'll knock your socks off


	5. Rooftop Picnic

Miko spread out a blanket on the roof of the tower. She had bento prepared for each Titan according to what they liked and she hoped they'd have fun.

Raven was the first to appear, sitting beside her and taking a bite of an onigiri. "This is good. Plain but with a good spice. I like it."

Miko smiled at the compliment. "On Skye I had to prepare my own food as apart of training. Queen Sgiach wasn't about to prepare food for her warriors."

"So you're a warrior?" Beast Boy said. "I like to consider myself a—"

"Oh he's no warrior," Cyborg said. "He can't blast a target from a mile back!"

Miko laughed a little. "Calm down. You're all my friends."

The two pouted a little, then dug into their bentos.

Starfire flew up and gave Miko a big hug. "I've been thinking that we have a lot in common! We are both foreigners! You may not be from another planet but you and I both have trouble in this strange world, right?"

Miko smiled. "Well then Star maybe you can show me around the tower sometime. I have plenty of questions. Especially about the social constructs of society here."

"She'll be a big help to you Miko." Robin said, climbing up and joining them.

Miko handed him his bento. "Your favorite flavors."

"How did you—"

"I did my research." Miko grinned. "Now eat up everyone. After this, you're all gonna show me the ropes! I wanna learn to be a Titan!"


	6. Training

Cyborg fired a cannon and Miko ran up the wall and flipped, dodging the shot.

"Excellent!" Cyborg said.

Miko fired twelve sacred arrows at the bullseye of a target.

She tackled Beast Boy and fought him hand to hand as he transformed into everything he could think of. She finally grabbed him around the head and knocked him out.

Raven caught her from behind and attacked her with shadows, but she slapped an ofuda on Raven's head that blocked her powers.

Raven just laughed. "You got me."

Starfire attacked from the sky, firing starbolts at her, which she extinguished with her arrows. Miko then flipped a hand and used Telekinesis to control Star's flight and drop her into a net.

She then fell down breathing hard.

"Got time for one more?" Robin said, extending a hand.

"You know it!" Miko said. "Give me your best shot."

Robin and Miko went hand to hand, but it seemed she was well versed in martial arts. Miko whipped out kunai sparkling with sacred energy, and Robin took out his Birdarang and the two attacked at once, weapons at each other's throats.

"Whoa!" Titans said, watching.

"You're an excellent Titan." Robin said.


	7. Announce

Robin awoke to the sound of the Tower's alarms. He stumbled into the main room and saw a shadowed figure floating in the air.

She was tall, with long flowing dark hair, a star mark on her forehead, and pale skin. Her eyes were dark and fathomless. Her dress was long and the color of the night sky.

She looked straight at him.

"Robin..." the voice calling him was Miko's.

Robin took a step forward, but Raven pulled him back.

"No." Raven said. "That's not her."

"Who is she?" Starfire asked. "That creature resembles that of the Yokai planet."

"Maybe she's not all bad!" Beast Boy began, but stopped as her power flung him and Cyborg into the wall.

"Be silent, Teen Titans! I am Sadako!" Sadako said. "This form is temporary! Soon this world will belong to me and my true form will be apparent. You have no hope to defeat me. None of you possesses it! The pure light! Therefore this body belongs to m—"

Her hand, which had been out and aiming for Robin in an attack, faltered.

Sadako's body seized, and the star on her forehead shattered.

She shimmered a moment and then crumpled.

"This body...belongs to me. I am Miko


	8. Sadako Rising

Sadako stood in the middle of Jump City in the middle of the night.

She held up her hands, and yokai materialized in droves, tearing into the city, attacking innocent people

Normally this would be a job for the Teen Titans.

But while she was at the Tower she had disabled their alarms. They would never know the city needed them

And as for Miko.

"I have finally rid myself of that abhorrent body!" Sadako cried.

She stood on the roof of a tall building in the appearance of a ghostly young woman.

"Now I shall summon my allies. Those that even Miko will never raise a hand against!" Sadako opened her hands and a portal to the Makai opened.

Five yokai exited the portal, all under Sadako's control.

"I will teach you how to destroy her!"


	9. New Power

Miko and the Titans appeared in the middle of Jump City at last.

"She's here. She's called yokai to her." Miko whispered.

"Uh. Why are we whispering?" Beast Boy said loudly.

"Shh!" Chorused Raven and Starfire.

A yokai appeared before them, and Starfire blasted it, but it just reformed. The Titans all hammered it, but nothing worked until—Miko blasted it with a pure light.

"You all have to find your own pure light." Miko said. "All ningen have it."

"Um...well..." Beast Boy said. "Ningen is 'human' right? Well Robin and Cyborg are mostly human, but me, Raven and Starfire aren't really..."

Miko stopped him with a hand, bringing their aura's into visibility.

"You're more advanced than I thought." Raven said.

Miko grinned. "Think the color you see now that I've activated your aura. It should be easy. If you still can't then hold out your hand and say—'Seisei!'"

Yokai chose that moment to surround them. All the Titans tried her trick. Robin and Cyborg were able to do it without a trigger. Raven even got there without her trigger word. But Beast Boy and Starfire took longer and the Yokai were almost upon them before the power exploded out of them.

When the yokai were purified, Miko took one last meaningful look up where she sensed Sadako and her following were, then turned and pulled the weakened Titans into a circle and shimmered them back to the Tower.


	10. Friends Shackled

"What do you mean we have to go back?" Robin asked her again. "We aren't ready yet. You still have so much to teach us!"

"He is right!" Starfire said. "The magic was difficult for me."

"Magick." Raven said. "It's because it's purification. Miko had years to perfect it, and we did it in seconds with her help. Miko we can't go back. You're out of power!"

"She's right you look beat!" Beast Boy said.

"We really ought to get you looked at; all the color's gone out of you." Cyborg said.

"NO!" Miko shouted, and though the Titans were unmoved due to their new power; their furniture hit the walls.

"What is it?" Robin asked, approaching the volatile Miko carefully. He recognized that look of desperation. "What has Sadako done?"

"She has my friends!" Miko buried her face in her hands. "Ensorcelled!"


	11. To Save A Friend

Miko had shimmered to the rooftop.

She knew this was just where Sadako wanted her; but she didn't care.

"Break the bond." Miko said helplessly.

"I'm sorry I don't believe I heard you." Sadako said. "Was that an order, my dear vessel?"

"Vessel—you can't be!" Raven's hands were to her mouth in shock.

The others stared ignorance.

"What does it mean Raven?" Robin finally said.

"Allow me to demonstrate..." Sadako said.

"No...please..." Miko begged. "They're my friends. Please...you've taken everything...not them too."

"It would all stop. Everything. If you would tell me where it is!" Sadako said.

Miko closed her eyes, her face riddled with pain and defeat. "Give me my warriors, and I will give it to you. I will surrender."

"This is why I will never understand you." Sadako said. "You fought so hard to protect your pure soul. But when these defective warriors—those who could not reach your level, those who remain human—are damaged by my ensorcel, your iron-clad will is broken."

"I don't expect you to understand true strength." Miko hissed. "I just expect you to keep your word."

"As I shall." Sadako said and snapped her fingers.

The warriors looked like they were waking up, and went over to the Titans.

"You can't let her do it." Kitsune said.

"We were supposed to protect her." Tenshi said.

"This is our failure, not hers." Ningyo said.

Robin moved to stop her, but ran into a barrier. Try as they might, none of them could break it.

As they watched, Miko placed a glowing crystal in Sadako's hands.

"What is that?" Robin said.

"Her soul." Kitsune said mournfully.


	12. Imprisoned

We have to let her go!" Robin said.

"No. We can't." Raven said. "We promised her."

No sound came from behind the closed door. At first there was a lot of screaming and banging on the walls but now there was nothing.

Only the occasional plea.

"Robin...please..." Miko's voice sounded weakly every now and then.

Robin looked brokenly at the door. "We can't—we're the good guys!"

"Without the Shikon, Miko is a monster." Ningyo said. "The shikon is the pure soul that keeps Sadako from taking her body."

"If we free her, she will not be Miko." Tenshi said.

"She will be Sadako." Majo said.

"Can you really take her life away, Robin?" Kitsune challenged.

"Midoriko...Izumi...Arra...Anita...Rika..." Miko was speaking again.

"A spell. Get the door unlocked we have to stop her—" Raven said.

"Watanabe witches stand strong besides me!" Miko said.

"Stand back!" Cyborg aimed at the door.

"Vanquish this evil from time and space!"

The door folded.

There was a circle in the middle of the floor. Miko was sitting in the middle, shouting the final word of the spell as Sadako stretched her arms for her throat—

"SHIKON!"


	13. Death

Miko was lying there.

Sadako was gone.

Lying in her hands was a pink jewel, shadows shimmering through it.

"She really did it..." Raven gasped. "The Shikon..."

Robin knelt, and touched her face. "Is she..."

Ningyo picked up the Shikon. "It's not over."

"What are you talking about!" Robin shouted. "How dare you! She gave her life to destroy—"

"Robin..." Starfire attempted.

"No!" Robin said. "You can't convince me that all this was meaningless!"

"It wasn't." Kitsune said. "Sadako is inside this stone. We must destroy her."

Raven reached for the Shikon, and Ningyo stepped back.

"You can't do that." Beast Boy said. "It will kill Miko!"

"Don't kill her!" Robin shouted.

"We're sorry." Tenshi said.

"This was always the way it had to be." Majo said.

The Skye vanished.


	14. Rebirth

No matter what the Titans said to him, Robin could not be comforted.

He sat at Miko's side as the light crossed the sky and he knew her life was ending.

"I'm so sorry." Robin said. "I loved you."

He kissed her forehead.

A silver light entered the room.

Robin looked at it and beckoned it closer.

The light, for it was Miko, entered her body and she began to breathe.

"There is something I longed for when I was told of the darkness." Miko said. "Something I was told I could never have, because it would weaken my resolve."

"What's that?" Robin said, clueless.

"Love." Miko said and kissed him.

The Titans peeked in and they all laughed.

"And friendship too!" Miko grinned.

She waved at the Skye warriors out the window as they blinked back to Skye.

Robin placed a communicator in her hands as she sat in her new room.

"Welcome home Miko." Robin said. "Your one of us now."


End file.
